Hot Burning Samurai
by Lucarioblaze
Summary: Kokaku is in for an interesting surprise when he comes along to 'help' Shikki out in the middle of the night. A Red Hot Chili Samurai fanfic; yaoi.


Heya! I'm back with another M-fic! P: It's from the manga "Red Hot Chili Samurai". It's really good, if you haven't read it. Lots of homo traps. Good stuff! (Wow I sound like such a creeper XD)

Fandom: Red Hot Chili Samurai  
>Pairings: ShikkixKokaku<br>Rating: M  
>Warning: smut, lemon, yaoi<p>

* * *

><p>Hot Burning Samurai<p>

He pushed golden strands out of his eyes, slowly creaking the door open into the crane's household. The teenager floated past many rooms, making sure to stay quiet. He didn't want to awaken the crane and ruin his surprise. As the male finally arrived at the crane's bedroom, he suddenly felt a loss of blood to his head. "Not now," he silently reminded himself, shaking his head furiously and proceeding to crouch beside Kokaku. A wry smile couldn't help but creep to Shikki's face; he was, at last, alone with his rival.

Shikki reached out and gently stroked Kokaku's dark red locks, his hand lingering on the crane's head. His hair was mopped up, but was as soft as down feathers and as glossy as silk. Kokaku slept on his side, his chest subtly rising. The red-haired boy's pale skin glistened in the faint moonlight that filtered in through screens, his skin almost glimmering. His kimono slightly exposed his body; Shikki itched to tug it lower. Kokaku had a peaceful expression; one that Shikki was sure that he would never see again.

The Hanamoto sighed; he assumed it was time for the Hanshu's son to get a taste of him.

Shikki gently shook the younger boy; he groaned, mumbling indecipherable words. Shikki tried again; this time, the crane yawned and blinked his eyes, only to be staring directly at his nemesis.

"Wha-" Kokaku was quickly muffled by a cloth around his mouth, tied by Shikki. The crane's eyes widened, and he twitched at Shikki's grasp on his arm. The turtle motioned with his hands to be quiet, and he slowly loosened the wrap.

"What kinda business do you have at this hour in my house?" Kokaku fiercely whispered, his crimson eyes flashing with anger. Shikki had to force his emotions into the pit of his stomach; he only gave a smirk, showing nothing.

"Well, there's a little problem over at my house. Since you're always the one to 'save the day', I figured I ask you over." Shikki coolly responded. Kokaku's face appeared in thought, then suspicion.

"You're 'asking me over'? Is that some kinda trick?" Dammit! Shikki knew better than to word his phrase like that; now Kokaku would be less trusting of him.

"Are you crazy? I just need...some help. That's all. Are you with me?" Kokaku instantly jolted upwards.

"Yeah yeah, I'll help you, b-but don't think for one second that I pity you!" Shikki knew that Kokaku's face was flushed, even in the darkness. The two boys stepped out of the house and Shikki led the way. Kokaku avoided all eye contact with the turtle, which irritated him very much so. Shikki wanted this night to be one where the young samurai opened up to him; he wanted Kokaku to be _his_. And he had plans on how he would accomplish that. After all, every Hanamoto made preparations before their attack.

As they two entered Shikki's house, Kokaku received little chance to awe at the mix of Eastern and Western furniture; Shikki had quickly locked the two into his bedroom. Kokaku only gave the turtle a look of question.

"So, uh, what's the problem? This seems like a perfectly normal bedroom." Kokaku plopped himself onto Shikki's futon, as if setting up the direction of the conversation.

"That's the problem, Kaku-chan...this bedroom..." Shikki leaned over the crane, his presence looming. "...is not complete, not complete without something." Kokaku seemed to ignore the Hanamoto's figure over him, still genuinely confused with the problem.

"And what _is_ that 'something'? Do I have to buy it for you?" The blonde pressed his hands on top of the crane's, their hands sinking slightly into the bed.

"This bedroom needs _you_, Kaku-chan. Forever until I die." Kokaku's eyes widened, but Shikki quickly covered his mouth with the handkerchief, still tied around his neck. "Now now, my little crane," he murmured into Kokaku's ear. "There's nothing to be afraid of. We'll start slow, and I'll let up if it's too much. Okay?" The turtle flashed his pearly white teeth, and pulled the tie down from the crane's mouth once again.

"Turtle," he snapped. "You're out of your mind. Why in hell-"

"Hush..." Shikki brought his index up to Kokaku's lips. "Do you even know how much I worry about you? Every day? I fear that one day, my beautiful crane will disappear, captured by some thug who wants you for money. But I'm different, Kokaku." The red-head raised his eyebrows, signaling the blonde to continue. "I want you for your soul. I want...you..." Shikki cupped his hand on Kokaku's cheek, and their lips came together for a sweet kiss. They were locked together for a minute before Kokaku granted Shikki access to his mouth. Shikki lapped up every inch of it; Kokaku's mouth was on fire from the hot peppers he snacked on for energy. Shikki's mouth exploded; their tongues battled. For the fighters, even without a sword they could hold a combat. Kokaku was the first to break away; he stopped to regain his breath, lightly resting his forehead on Shikki's chest. After catching his breath, Kokaku began kissing Shikki again, grabbing tufts of his golden hair as they embraced. The Hanamoto wrapped his lithe arms around the younger boy, hugging him closer. Shikki could feel the heat of their bodies; blood rushed to his lower abdomen. Their bodies twisted together, merging into one, but slowly they untangled themselves and rested for a few seconds.

"Turtle...are you...?" Kokaku glanced at Shikki's clothed erection. The Hanamoto looked down at where the crane was staring and gave him a sexy smile.

"Don't keep me waiting, sweetheart."

"I prefer spice over sweet."

"Suit yourself, babe." Kokaku laid his back on the bed, and Shikki climbed on top of him. The blonde began kissing the crane's long neck, savoring it. Shikki pushed Kokaku's kimono down, exposing his chest, and his crane tattoo. The turtle moved his face juxtaposed to the tattoo, and began to lick all over. Kokaku tensed, but relaxed as Shikki slowly tasted his sensitive skin. Shikki tenderly nipped just above Kokaku's collarbone, making him clench the bed sheets in his fists. Shikki then traced his tongue over the love bruise unhurriedly; the red-head was stifling any form of vocal projection.

"Kaku, baby...don't be afraid to make noise...there's no one else in the house, if that's what you're worried about." Shikki murmured into the crane's ear, just before closing his teeth around it.

"B-But...that would be so weak o-of me..." Kokaku managed, still trying to hold back his noises.

"Of course not, Kaku! In here, nothing you do is weak, m'kay hon?" The crane only nodded weakly, and the turtle continued tugging Kokaku's clothes down. Shikki wrapped his mouth around Kokaku's right nipple and gently sucked, swimming his tongue around it. Kokaku now moaned loudly, turning Shikki on even more. The turtle repeated for the other nipple, but he sucked harder, making Kokaku grab onto Shikki's back for support. Shikki released Kokaku, staring abstractedly into Kokaku's ruby orbs. Kokaku instinctively blushed.

"Sh-Shikki...let's do this...for real..." Kokaku stuttered, his face flushing even more.

"Hmm. I was hoping to play some more. But okay." Shikki unraveled Kokaku's obi, and he jerked away the crane's garments. Kokaku covered his exposed area intuitively, and Shikki lightly held both of his hands.

"Kaku. You shouldn't feel embarrassed. I think you're beautiful. Don't hide yourself." Shikki's lips brushed the crane's cheek. The blonde deftly unbuttoned his jacket, the rest of the buttons sliding out, and he tossed his jacket off to the side. He bit the wrist of his gloves and, with a tug, pulled them off as well. The turtle removed his dress shirt underneath. Both boys tore off their necklaces, now stripped of all hindrances.

Shikki spread the red-head's legs apart, and put one leg over his shoulder. The blonde brought three fingers to Kokaku's mouth.

"Suck."

Kokaku obeyed, taking Shikki's fingers into his mouth. Kokaku didn't just want to be pleased; he wanted Shikki to be satisfied too, so he, as seductively as he knew, twirled his tongue around Shikki's digits. The Hanamoto purred.

"Ooh, hot-hot, Kaku." The turtle grinned at the crane, and he pressed his lips against the other boy's. Shikki slid one finger into his entrance, and Kokaku instantly broke the kiss to cry out in pain.

"Waa, Shikki!" He squeaked, but Shikki stroked his cheek and whispered sweet nothings into his ears. After Kokaku got used to the initial intrusion, Shikki slipped in a second finger with the same response.

"Ow ow! Shik-_ki_, it _hurts_." Kokaku's bottom lips quivered; his eyes were brimming with tears.

"Kaku, do you want to do this next time?" Shikki knew that there would never be another time when he would be able to fully convince his younger brother, Kouki, to stay out of the house for the night, but he also didn't want to hurt Kokaku.

"Mm...uh...yes. I mean, no, I _don't_ want to wait- ..." Kokaku's face flushed at his innocent statement. Shikki laughed lightheartedly.

"Okay hon, we'll continue. But like I said, we can stop if it hurts too much." Kokaku nodded again in response. Shikki resumed kissing Kokaku as passionately as he could, so that he wouldn't be able to feel his digits occupying him. The blonde ran his fingers through the crane's scarlet hair, and finally inserted the third finger. Kokaku didn't complain. Shikki gently circled his digits inside Kokaku, then smoothly scissored. Kokaku did wince, but his moaning voice made up for it.

"Okay babe, I hope you're ready for me."

"Oh, I'm definitely ready, Shikki."

Satisfied with Kokaku's reply, he swiftly pulled out his digits and pushed his member into Kokaku's entrance. Kokaku yelped in surprise, but quickly accommodated to Shikki's size. The Hanamoto began to sweat; he moved slowly in and out of the crane. Kokaku panted in loud gasps as he gripped Shikki's back. The younger boy could feel Shikki's length penetrating his insides; he thrust he hips upward.

"Kokaku...you...are so tight..." Shikki huffed, and Kokaku managed a sly smile.

"Well, Shikki, you're just...huge."

"It runs in the Hanamoto family, babe." Shikki suddenly wrapped his hands around the crane's neglected member and began to pump quickly. Kokaku let out a cry. The turtle placed swift kisses all over Kokaku's chest. Shikki licked at the fair skin a few times, calming the red-head. The rising and falling of the two boys accelerated, both almost at their peak.

"Aah...Shikki...I'm t-tired..." Kokaku breathed, his fatigue visible on his face. Shikki knew this would happen, and the blonde was ready for it. He snatched up a chili pepper from his bedside table and waved it in front of the crane. Shikki watched as the red-head's mouth began to water; his eyes were glazed and mesmerized.

"Gimme that, turtle," he murmured. The turtle smirked and ran his tongue down the hot pepper.

"Say 'Please, Shikki-sama'," He taunted playfully. Kokaku's eyes widened into huge red orbs, full of want, like a puppy.

"P-Please...Sh-Shikki-sama..." Within an instant, Kokaku bit down hard into the pepper, his body flaring with heat. His energy renewed, he jerked his hips upward, and the Hanamoto released. Kokaku felt Shikki's seed coat his insides, and Kokaku came into Shikki's hand. The blonde withdrew from Kokaku, and slowly licked up the cream from his hands. Shikki collapsed next to the crane, pulled the covers over the two of them. Kokaku moved closer to the turtle and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"So, did I fix your 'problem'?" Kokaku whispered into Shikki's ear, planting a fleeting kiss on his cheek. The older boy wrapped his arms around the Hanshu's son.

"Yes, baby...now convince your dad to let you live with me." Kokaku nestled into the crook of Shikki's neck.

"I can't do _that_, Shikki..." Kokaku mumbled as he dozed off. The Hanamoto gazed at the crane as he regained that tranquil expression that Shikki had wanted to see one more time. He placed a soft kiss on the younger boy's forehead.

"Kokaku, my love, you are now mine." He murmured, and he pushed his body up against the other boy's.

* * *

><p>So~ how was it? I hope it satisfied your yaoi senses! I really love this pairing. ^w^<br>Be sure to review!


End file.
